


Now Heaven is Overrated

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bottom Michael Guerin, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: from a tumblr prompt: Malex fateful night in HS had been all hands and mouths. Now that they’re back together it’s time for more. It might even be someone’s first time for penetration.





	Now Heaven is Overrated

“We don’t have to do this.” Alex says softly against Michael’s skin. He loves Michael but this might be too much too soon, he’s not sure.

“I want to. I want you. Inside me.” Michael whispers as he squirms under Alex’s hands.

“We can try, but if it doesn’t work out, we stop, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” Alex tells him plainly.

“Okay, please just…” Michael begs.

Alex is laying between his legs on the bed, kissing each thigh in turn, driving Michael to distraction. If they’re going to do this, then he wants Michael to feel good and relaxed. Needy even. One might say desperate.

“Okay, okay.” Alex says. He nibbles into the space where Michael’s leg meets his hps. 

“Please, Alex, you’re killing me.” Michael complains.

“You have to be good for me, Michael. Patient.” Alex tells him. He knows Michael’s not going to be patient, but he still has to try.

At that Michael huffs but he’s quiet as Alex begins to drag his mouth ever closer to Michael’s dick. He’s not still, though, so Alex presses him down with both hands and he gets his mouth on him. He runs his tongue around the foreskin, dipping against it, pushing it down with his lips, sucking softly on the head. Above him Michael is moaning so softly that Alex has to listen for it.

“You don’t have to be quiet.” He says. “We’re in the middle of nowhere out here.” Really Alex wants to hear him, wants to know that he’s coming undone under Alex’s touch, under his lips.

He sinks down on Michael’s cock, all the way down until he has to swallow around it, just the tiniest bit. If Michael were any bigger it would be uncomfortable, but as it is, he fits in Alex’s mouth perfectly. Michael cries out as he swallows and Alex can’t help but feel a little smug. He might have learned one or two things overseas that could be useful now.

Alex holds Michael by the hips, pressing him down into the bed even as he bucks and squirms, completely losing control. Alex has him in hand, though. He’s got this. He sinks down over Michael again and again until Michael is begging for more. Alex takes him right to the edge and when he feels him get the tiniest bit harder, when he sees his balls draw up tight, he backs off, reaching for the lube.

“Asshole.” Michael huffs, but Alex knows he’s not very serious.

“Patience is a virtue, Guerin.” Alex teases.

Michael is restless on the bed. One arm flung over his eyes but he peeks out as Alex touches him lightly with one lubed finger.

“I’ve got you.” Alex assures him. “Just tell me if we need to stop.”

He takes Michael back in his mouth, sucking him down and then coming back up before repeating the process, getting Michael worked back up all over again. And then, and only then, does he press with his finger against Michael’s hole.

Michael hums as he presses in, letting his finger work against the muscle, twisting it as he reaches for Michael’s cock with the other hand. He holds it so he can better concentrate and uses his hand to fist up and down meeting his mouth in the middle. That seems to really do it for Michael who uses his freedom to buck up into the heat of Alex’s mouth and Alex lets him as he eases another finger into Michael’s tight body.

“Fuck, yes.” Michael sighs. He gets a hand worked into Alex’s hair and grips tight. Alex can’t help but moan around his cock.

The third finger is a little trickier, but Michael is very relaxed and close to the edge again. Alex slows down, kissing and licking the tip as he twists his fingers just so.

“I’m ready, please, I’m so ready.” Michael lets out a plea and Alex is ready too. 

He pulls his fingers out carefully and wipes them on the sheet before reaching for more lube. Michael mourns the loss of his fingers and mouth pretty vocally so Alex kissing the inside of his knee in apology.

Gently he rubs the tip of his dick around Michael’s hole, teasing him again. Michael’s losing it, begging for more, and now, so Alex eases into him. And it’s tight, almost too tight. Alex has to wait a minute even as Michael is lifting his hips, rolling to take in more. 

“Hey, hey, we’re in no rush.” Alex tries.

Michael has something different in mind because he grabs Alex by the ass and pushes until Alex is seated in him fully.

“You might not be in any hurry.” Michael tells him. “But I’m done waiting.”

“Michael Guerin, you better tell me if something hurts or I swear--”

“What do you swear?” Michael huffs.

“No head for a week.” Alex warns.

“Fine, fine, but I’m good. You worry too much.” Michael says. “I need you, Alex. I need you to move.”

“Then touch yourself.” Alex commands.

“Oh fuck.” Michael says, but he follows orders well and begins to jerk himself off as Alex begins to rock into him.

Alex leans down, laying over Michael, trapping his hand and cock between them so he can get better leverage, and he kisses Michael, slowly. Teasing his lips with his tongue. Alex is overwhelmed by the feeling of being deep inside someone for the first time. No one had ever wanted that from him. Mostly his experience was limited to hands and mouths, but this was nothing like what he’d imagined. This was pure, heated bliss.

“I love you.” Michael says against his lips.

“I love you too.” Alex resplies softly. Then he takes the kiss deeper, plunging his tongue into Michael’s mouth in time with his thrusts. 

It’s a heady thing being trusted with someone’s body like this. Alex feels full of his love for Michael. His body feels alive at every point of contact. It’s a lot. It’s almost too much to contain in the space between them. He’s got one hand on the bed balancing him out and one hand in Michael's curls, tugging and petting them in turn.

Michael’s free hand is raking down his back and Alex arches into the touch, the stinging sparking little bursts of lighting up and down his spine. And Michael’s just so tight around him as he slides in and out, his hips slowly starting to lose their rhythm.

“Close, I’m so close.” Michael breathes below him. 

“Come on, I want to see you come.” Alex tells him, hips speeding up.

“Ah, ah.” Michael cries. Alex tries to give him a little more space for his hand between them but then Michael is coming hard over his hand spilling onto their bellies and he looks so fucking good Alex ollows him after a couple of heartbeats, pulsing deep inside Michael.

Alex drops on top of him, head buried in Michael’s neck. He kisses the little drop of sweat he finds there as MIchael runs his hands up and down his body.

“Budge over.” Michael says, his voice hoarse.

“Romantic.” Alex tells him, but he pulls out gently and rolls to the side.

Michael laughs softly at him and rolls to face him.

“That was incredible.” michael says once his laughter dies down.  
“Yeah, it was.” Alex agrees. He brushes the curls off Michael’s forehead. “And you’re okay? No pain?”

Michael smiles at him a little sideways. “Maybe a little.” He admits. 

Alex swats his arm. “You promised!” 

“I know, I know, but everything felt too good to stop. I would have said something if it was bad or if I needed to stop.” Michael swore.

“You’re a terror.” Alex teases him. 

Michael just leans in for a kiss. “I think you like it.” He says.

“I think you might be right. But no more hiding things! We can’t do this if you’re not being totally honest about how you feel.”

“Fine, fine, I swear I’ll tell you next time.” Michael promises. Again.

“Fine.” Alex agrees. “Now, let’s get you in the shower.” 

“That sounds promising.” Michael says.

Now it’s Alex’s turn to laugh. “You’re incorrigible. You know that, right?”

“I know, I know it’s not a deal breaker for you too.” Michael grins at him as they get up.

“No, it’s really not.” Alex agrees, pulling on his prosthetic. 

Michael bent down to kiss him before heading for the bathroom. “I’ll get it warm for us.” He said over his shoulder. “Then we can see if there’s enough room for fooling around.”

“Michael!” Alex called but all he heard from the bathroom was laughter.

Michael’s definitely going to be the death of him, but what a wonderful way to go. Besides, he knows his shower is big enough to fool around in.


End file.
